one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Bob-Omb vs. Bomb King
King Bob-Omb vs. Bomb King '''is Season 3 Episode 3 of Draconic Alchemist's One Minute melees. Description Some kings just try to run a kingdom. Others try blowing everything else up. But enough about real life history, I guess these two do well with explosions, too. What will happen when King Bob-Omb from Mario takes on Bomb King from Paladins? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! (Cue Main Menu; 0:00-0:10) Player 1 moves from Peacock to King Bob-Omb. Player 2 moves from Teddie to Conker, before moving over to Bomb King and choosing him. Ready? Yes. (Main Menu fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? The Rightful Ruler of Bob-Omb Battlefield The King Bomb, Out to Blow Everything Up On top of the spiraling mountain of Bob-Omb Battlefield, the King Bob-Omb stands, looking over his domain while stroking his moustache. His attention is redirected, however, when he hears a trumpet going off behind him. The sound (which isn’t even from an actual instrument or any real source) leads King Bob-Omb’s attention to Bomb King, just coming up the mountain. King Bob-Omb: “I’m the Big Bob-Omb, lord of all blasting matter, king of ka-booms the world over! How dare you scale my mountain? By what right do you set foot on my imperial mountaintop?” Bomb King: “By the right of-” King Bob-Omb: “You may have eluded my guards, but you’ll never escape my grasp…” Bomb King: “As I was saying-” King Bob-Omb: “...and you’ll never take away my power star. I hereby challenge you, inferior explosive!” Bomb King: “Well, looks like it’s time to-” King Bob-Omb: “If you want the Star I hold, you must prove yourself in battle. Can you-” Bomb King throws a bomb right at King Bob-Omb, who quickly side steps, letting the bomb fall off the mountain. Bomb King: “I have decided that the time for conversation is over! Have at you!” (Cue Course Boss Theme Remix; 0:00-0:03) Make it flashy, guys! SHOWTIME!!! 60 (Course Boss Theme Remix; 0:03-0:36) King Bob-Omb throws a Bob-Omb at Bomb King, who throws one of his bomb subjects as well. The tossed bombs make contact with each other, blowing up in between the two kings, who continue to throw more and more bombs. After five more explosions, Bomb King goes to reload, allowing King Bob-Omb to run forward, grab his foe, and throw him to the middle of the mountaintop. Bomb King gets up as a Bob-Omb lands right next to him, blowing up briefly after. 54 Bomb King is thrown onto his side before getting back up, at which point he lobs another bomb at King Bob-Omb, which sticks to the king of the Battlefield. Bomk King steps backward as he sticks more bombs onto King Bob-Omb. King Bob-Omb rushes forward, but Bomb King detonates all five bombs stuck to him before he could get close, throwing him back towards the edge of the mountaintop. 49 King Bob-Omb stumbles back up before scurrying around Bomb King, throwing several Bob-Ombs along the way. Bomb King runs from the explosions, but one of the explosions knocks him forward. King Bob-Omb quickly throws a Bob-Omb into Bomb King’s path, the explosion tossing him into the air. 45 King Bob-Omb tosses several Bob-Ombs up to the airborne Bomb King. Bomb King quickly tosses out a special bomb that, upon detonation, sends him back to the ground, right past the Bob-Ombs and into King Bob-Omb. The two skid briefly before Bomb King sticks several bombs to his adversary. King Bob-Omb quickly shoves Bomb King off before getting up and stomping, shaking the ground and letting the bombs fall off. 38 King Bob-Omb scurries forward, right up to the shaken Bomb King. King Bob-Omb picks up and tosses Bomb King to the other side of the mountaintop again. This time, Bomb King returns the favor when he gets up by tossing out the big Grumpy Bomb into the middle of the area. King Bob-Omb attempts to scurry towards Bomb King again, but the Grumpy Bomb goes off before he could reach him, knocking him off of the mountain. 30 Suddenly, right as Bomb King feels safe, King Bob-Omb jumps back up onto the mountain. King Bob-Omb: “You must fight with honor! It is against the royal rules to throw the king out of the ring!” 27 (Course Boss Theme Remix; 0:51-1:18) King Bob-Omb whistles, and all the cannons in the Bob-Omb Battlefield turn towards the mountaintop and fire. The Bob-Ombs that come from the cannons come down upon Bomb King, who throws his own bombs to blow them up at a safe distance. King Bob-Omb stomps before whistling again, this time causing one of the cannons to fire a larger Bob-Omb, which King Bob-Omb grabs and rolls towards Bomb King. 20 Bomb King runs to the side, barely dodging the Bob-Omb, which goes rolling down the hill. The Bob-Omb gets halfway to the bottom of the mountain when it blows up… right next to Koopa the Quick. 18 Koopa the Quick, hiding in his shell, comes flying up to King Bob-Omb, who grabs the shell and throws it. Bomb King throws a bomb onto it, the detonation sending the shell back towards King Bob-Omb. King Bob-Omb manages to grab it and throw it back again. Bomb King throws a special bomb onto the ground, using its explosion to get up into the air. 12 Koopa the Quick goes off the edge as Bomb King throws bombs to force King Bob-Omb back to the center. 10 Bomb King lands on King Bob-Omb, who quickly grabs Bomb King. 9'' King Bob-Omb throws Bomb King off of the edge. ''7 Bomb King lands at the base of the mountain, barely dodging a large, rolling ball. 5'' “Trumpets” sound around Bomb King as he turns into the King Bomb and begins rolling up the mountain. ''3 The King Bomb swerves past the obstacles of the mountain. 2'' The King Bomb reaches the mountaintop as King Bob-Omb looks off in the distance. ''1 King Bob-Omb: “I’m the Big Bob-” KABLAMMO!!! K.O.!!! A gigantic explosion cloud covers the Bob-Omb Battlefield. When the smoke, ashes, and mutilated turtle and mushroom remains settle, a giant crater is seen where the mountain once was, with several smaller craters laying around the scarred remains of the Battlefield. Within the big crater lays the last bomb standing: Bomb King, who looks around himself. Bomb King: “Well, that went better than I ever could have expected!” Results (Cue Match Point - End Game) This melee's winner is... Bomb King!!!Category:Mario vs. Paladins themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs. Hi-Rez themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees